


Genie in a bottle

by Bacner



Series: A better universe. [15]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Djinni & Genies, F/M, Fury knows everything, Gen, Not quite a fix-it, posr-S1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26090440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/pseuds/Bacner
Summary: Everything is better with genies.
Relationships: Grant Ward & Kara Lynn Palamas, Nick Fury/Maria Hill
Series: A better universe. [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678087
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Genie in a bottle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bichita_36e](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bichita_36e/gifts), [lila_luscious1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/gifts), [dwalk1_2002](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwalk1_2002/gifts), [mariann_tx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariann_tx/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Marvel owns everyone.

Once upon a time, Grant Ward found himself within the vault D, and he had had better days. John was now dead, and Ward was out with S.H.I.E.L.D, and had no intention of going to Hydra. On their way here, the Cavalry made a big private speech to him, how this was all of his own doing, and Ward had no intention to argue, since it was true, but...

The crux of the matter was that Ward didn’t care - not about S.H.I.E.L.D., not about Hydra, and as for Skye... he wasn’t going there for now. Instead, where he was going was around his cell to see what he could find there, as it’d been something of an improvisation on Coulson’s team’s part. 

Ward could do with improvisation, he could do A lot, but an ancient bronze oil lamp with snake motifs on its’ sides, was something else. “Well, maybe it holds a genie,” he muttered, as he rubbed it. Immediately, there was an eruption of smoke, which parted, revealing a rather serpentine-looking genie before the ex-agent.

“Are you the one who has released me?” She asked in a decisively unfriendly tone.

“Yes,” Ward replied thoughtfully. “And who are you?”

“Call me Karna,” the genie replied as she sneaked and twirled through the air. “For 3000 years I was imprisoned-“

“The person who did that - did they have an eye patch?” Ward couldn’t help but ask.

“...yes, but that’s not important. They’re not around, are they?” The genie muttered.

Ward shrugged.

“Where was I? Ah yes, I was captured for 3000 years, and I swore that I will grant my saviour 3 wishes and then I will kill them! What are your wishes? Make them!”

Ward thought over this, for a bit. “For my first wish,” he muttered, “I wish that I never got involved in this crazy scheme with Coulson and his crew,” he said flatly, even as he grabbed the lamp and held onto it.

“Granted!” The genie snapped her fingers, and the mismatched pair found themselves in Grant’s old room as a S.H.I.E.L.D. Cadet. He looked at the calendar, the date looked important, but he didn’t care. “For my second wish,” he told his new companion, “I wish to never join Hydra, the bloody parasites!”

“Wish granted,” the genie blinked - she seemed to be a bit confused right now. Ward could work with that.

“And for my final wish,” Grant said flatly, “I wish for you to be a human, my fellow S.H.I.E.L.D. Cadet, and a friend of mine.”

“Granted!” The genie snapped her fingers, before her brain caught up with the rest of her.

This time, the smoke eruption was even bigger.

* * *

“...well, did this go as you expected?” Maria Hill asked Fury, as the latter watched a bunch of graphs and data on screen.

“Yes,” the man grunted, not sounding very impressed. “Ward had the mind of an agent, and potential to be one, but not the heart. Still, he made a better bed For himself than I expected from him, so the two of them can lie in it. Now onto Tripp...”

“He flat-out refused it,” Maria muttered much more quietly than her normal, even as Fury whirled around and stared at her. ...Then he whirled back and stared at the screens with much more emotion, especially of the unhappy kind, on his normally impassive face.

“...I see,” he finally spoke. “All right then, let us try something else. Forget the Bus scenario and all of the previous plans...”

Maria just gulped and began to listen.

The end?


End file.
